Australian cricket team in India in 2013–14
The Australia national cricket team toured India between 10 October to 2 November 2013, playing a Twenty20 International match and seven-match One Day International series against India. Due to an ongoing back injury, Australian cricketer Michael Clarke was replaced by Callum Ferguson and George Bailey captained the side. During the second ODI match, all of the first five Australian batsmen made a score of fifty or more, a feat which no side had previously done. In the second match, India chased down the target of 360 runs to win, making this the second highest run-chase to win an ODI game. Two weeks later in the sixth match, India again chased down the Australian total of 350 runs to record the third highest run-chase to win a game. In the seventh and final match, Indian batsman Rohit Sharma became the third man to make a double-century in ODI cricket, when he scored 209 from 158 balls. His innings included 16 sixes, beating the previous record of 15 held by Australian cricketer Shane Watson. T20I series Only T20I | score1 = 201/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 202/4 (19.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Aaron Finch 89 (52) | wickets1 = Vinay Kumar 3/26 (4 overs) | runs2 = Yuvraj Singh 77* (35) | wickets2 = Clint McKay 2/50 (4 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Saurashtra Cricket Association Stadium, Rajkot | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Yuvraj Singh (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Nic Maddinson made his T20I debut. }} Statistics Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 304/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 232 (49.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = George Bailey 85 (82) | wickets1 = Yuvraj Singh 2/34 (6 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 61 (85) | wickets2 = James Faulkner 3/47 (8 overs) | result = Australia won by 72 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Subrata Roy Sahara Stadium, Pune | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = George Bailey (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 359/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 362/1 (43.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = George Bailey 93 (50) | wickets1 = Vinay Kumar 2/73 (9 overs) | runs2 = Rohit Sharma 141* (123) | wickets2 = James Faulkner 1/60 (7 overs) | result = India won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sawai Mansingh Stadium, Jaipur | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = Rohit Sharma (Ind) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Virat Kohli became the fastest Indian to score a century: 100 of 52 balls. * This is the second highest run chase in the history of ODI cricket. * All of the first five Australian batsmen made a score of fifty or more, a feat which no side had previously done. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 303/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 304/6 (49.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 139* (121) | wickets1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/46 (10 overs) | runs2 = Adam Voges 76* (88) | wickets2 = Vinay Kumar 2/50 (8.3 oves) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Punjab Cricket Association Stadium, Mohali | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = James Faulkner (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 295/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 27/0 (4.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = George Bailey 98 (94) | wickets1 = Mohammed Shami 3/42 (8 overs) | runs2 = Shikhar Dhawan 14* (12) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 0/10 (2.1 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = JSCA International Cricket Stadium, Ranchi | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Vineet Kulkarni (Ind) | motm = | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain reduced the India innings to 4.1 overs. | notes = }} 5th ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Barabati Stadium, Cuttack | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and S. Ravi (Ind) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = A wet outfield prevented any play }} 6th ODI | score1 = 350/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 351/4 (49.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = George Bailey 156 (114) | wickets1 = Ravichandran Ashwin 2/64 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 115* (66) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 2/72 (10 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Jamtha, Nagpur | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and S. Ravi (Ind) | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = This is the third highest run chase in the history of ODI cricket. }} 7th ODI | score1 = 383/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 326 (45.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rohit Sharma 209 (158) | wickets1 = Xavier Doherty 2/74 (10 overs) | runs2 = James Faulkner 116 (73) | wickets2 = Mohammed Shami 3/52 (8.1 overs) | result = India won by 57 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = M. Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and S. Ravi (Ind) | motm = Rohit Sharma (Ind) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = This was Australia's highest score ever in unsuccessful run chases. *James Faulkner scored the fastest century by a Australian: 100 off 57 balls. *''Rohit Sharma's 209 is the second highest ODI score. *''Rohit Sharma hit 16 sixes in this match, a new world record (Previous record - Shane Watson - 15 sixes). *''Glenn Maxwell's fifty equalled the second fastest fifty in ODI cricket (18 balls). *''Vinay Kumar became the 1st Indian to leak 100 runs in a ODI. *''India won the 7-match series 3-2 (2 games were washed out). }} Statistics Rohit Sharma is awarded the man of the series as he scored 491 runs. At the end of the series there are several changes in ICC Batsman rankings. Virat Kohli reached No.1 spot. George Bailey reached his carrer best of 3rd Spot. Shikhar Dhawan reached No.11 spot. Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets Broadcasters External links *Australia in India 2013-14 at ESPNcricinfo Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 2013-14